


Delicious Monster

by vassalady



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben says he doesn't want any whipped cream on his waffles. Leslie doesn't know why she ever married him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Monster

Leslie set the plates of waffles down, one in front of Ben, the other in front of her spot.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Leslie said, reaching for the first can of whipped cream.

“Oh, no, honey,” he said, putting his hand out above his waffles. “I’m fine, I don’t need any.”

The words hit Leslie like a wrecking ball to the gut. She didn’t hear that right. “Excuse me?”

Ben looked at her with those big beautiful traitorous eyes and shrugged. “I don’t need any whipped cream. I think I’ll stick to syrup.”

Leslie set the can down very carefully. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she took another. Then she placed her hands on either side of Ben’s face and leaned in close.

“You delicious monster,” she said slowly, drawing the words out. “I didn’t marry you for this.”

“But, honey,” Ben said as best he could with Leslie squeezing his face, “that means more for you.”

“I know,” she said. She shook her head slowly, eyes narrowed. “I damn well know. Which is what really frustrates me. You eat your waffles _bare_ ,” she could hardly say the word, “but you’re willing to give me your whipped cream. I don’t know whether to divorce you or marry you all over again.”

Ben’s eyes moved to the can of whipped cream and then back to Leslie. God, they were gorgeous. So dreamy, so deep, a luscious azure blue… 

No, she couldn’t be distracted. Ben had to answer for this sacrilege.

He took her hands into his own, thumbs rubbing over the back of her knuckles. Damn it. She loved when he did that.

“How about I let you put my whipped cream on my… you know where, and you can lick it off.”

“Oh!” Leslie’s mouth ran dry. “Oh… I think that could work.”

Ben smiled back at her. She was helpless against that magnificent mini muffin of a smile of his. “See? This is us communicating. We had a problem and we figured out a solution.”

Normally, Leslie would join in his little celebration. But there were other more important things to consider. 

She grabbed his face again. “Listen carefully. I’m going to eat my waffles first, and then I want you buck naked in the bedroom the second I’m done, okay?”

Ben nodded.

Good. Leslie patted his cheeks and then settled in her chair to dig into her own waffles. With the promise of another treat later, she managed to ignore Ben’s disgustingly plain waffles in syrup.

Frankly, she should have won an award for that effort.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Delicious Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260900) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
